Forgive Me
by DemureteSeeker
Summary: When Lucy starts dating Natsu, all she ever wishes for is to stay together forever. But one day something terrible happens, and Lucy is forced to make choices that could change her life and relationships. With new trials waiting for her will Lucy be able to overcome the hurdles and walk forward to the light?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I know that I have three unfinished projects but I simply had to upload this. I got a sudden inspiration after listening to 'BITE' by Troye Sivan. I really love his songs and I think it's a pity that my Korean friends don't know a lot about him. If you liked the story, let me know. And don't forget to drop a follow or a favorite!**

* * *

"Don't you want to see a man up close?"

Lucy blinked a few times before she could apprehend the situation she was currently in; her arms were pinned over her head, and a pair of onyx eyes bored into her own brown eyes.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

"I'm seducing you."

Lucy looked at him for a long moment, a dull shade of red creeping up her face, "Are you out of your mind?"

Her heart was pounding wildly against her ribcage. She forced herself to stay calm; it was probably another joke Natsu or Mirajane thought of. But as the tip of Natsu ears started to turn pink, Lucy began to doubt herself.

Natsu took in a sharp intake of breath and leaned in close, catching a whiff of the vanilla scent perfume Lucy always wore. "Lucy… can I kiss you?"

Lucy blushed furiously; she laid her hands on top of his chest and nodded slowly, "You can," Lucy whispered as she closed her eyes waiting for the kiss.

Natsu licked his sharp canine nervously before landing a gentle kiss on Lucy's soft lips. She gasped for a moment; she couldn't believe that he really kissed her.

He took advantage of the moment and held her wrists closer to himself tightly before deepening the kiss. Lucy moaned, and kissed him back with equal force; they stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

When Lucy finally had to turn her head away for air Natsu stumbled backward and landed on her bed. He turned over and covered his face with his hands almost demurely.

"Natsu…?"

Natsu peeked at her through the gap between his hands "I kissed you."

Lucy pursed her lips, was he regretting that he kissed her? She clenched her fists, anxiously waiting to hear his next words.

"Lucy… I think I love you."

Lucy broke into a gentle smile; she walked over to Natsu and lay down next to him. As she caressed his spiky pink hair softly, Lucy replied, "I love you too, idiot."

* * *

"Good morning"

"Good morning," Lucy mumbled, the bed sheet rustled as she turned over, letting the warmth of the bed briefly escape.

Natsu kissed her forehead and nuzzled her back, making Lucy shiver with pleasure, "Natsu…" Lucy pulled away and forcefully chuckled, "We should be getting up now."

"Five more minutes…"

"Get up, the others will be waiting," Lucy said with a bit more force as she squirmed out of his grasp.

"Damn them."

"I won't tell Erza to spare you," Lucy smirked as she made a grab for her clothes, "Turn around."

Instead of turning around Natsu lied down on his side and admired as she started stripping out of her pajamas

"Pervert."

"I'm just admiring a great masterpiece," Natsu claimed while raising both of his arms. Lucy chuckled and kissed him on the cheek, "Come on! We're going to be late for the job."

* * *

"Stay with me… please!"

Natsu desperately tried to stop the bleeding; his hands and shirt were soaked with all the blood that was seeping out of her body. He tore off his clothes and wrapped it tightly around her wound.

Lucy moaned, "Natsu… it hurts, make it stop." The pain was excruciating, Lucy gritted her teeth and heaved heavily.

"Make it stop… please," Lucy sobbed as she clenched her fists trying to endure the pain.

Natsu bit his lip, "I'm sorry, the healer will be here soon." His voice trembled slightly, he was really worried about Lucy; she was losing a lot of blood.

Lucy's eyelids flickered, her breathing started to slow down much to Natsu's panic. "Lucy!" He quickly brought his head close to his chest to hear her heartbeat. She was still alive but her body was getting colder.

Natsu lifted Lucy and cradled her gently hoping that his body warmth would keep her warm.

How did everything go so wrong?

Erza and Gray were suddenly summoned by the magic council which turned out to be a hoax. The dark guild they were going to obliterate had set up a trap. They attacked from both sides, Lucy had gotten hit badly on her chest.

Happy had quickly grabbed Natsu and Lucy and flew them to safety but with the huge amount of blood seeping out of Lucy's body, safety seemed more like a dream.

Natsu hugged Lucy gently, feeling scared. Happy had gone to fetch a healer, but he was worried that the healer wouldn't make it on time.

He brought his lips to Lucy's cold sweat covered forehead, "Please be okay…"

* * *

"What do you mean I have to make a choice?!" Natsu roared, frightening Happy and the healer.

"Natsu! Please… Lucy won't survive at this rate. You have to make the choice," Happy cried as he was sitting on the hard rugged floor.

Natsu's gaze flitted nervously from Lucy to the healer, "But then… Lucy's…"

"There is no time! She won't make it unless you quickly make the choice, "The healer whispered furiously, urging Natsu.

Natsu was at a loss, he didn't want to lose Lucy of course, but choosing the latter, he didn't know if it was really the right choice.

"Lucy…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I just really like cliffhangers but I do can't help but feel annoyed when the story I like ends on a cliffhanger. Well, if you liked this chapter, don't forget to let me know what you think. Drop a follow or a favorite! Thank you.**

* * *

"Lucy, can you hear me?"

Lucy groaned and tried to get up, only to be pushed back down by someone, "Natsu…?"

"I'm here," there was a faint sound of rustling beside her bed. Lucy felt a warm hand grab her trembling hands, "I'm here, Lucy… don't worry."

Lucy felt herself getting embraced by Natsu, "God, I missed you so much," he gasped as he ran his fingers through her entangled blonde hair.

"Natsu," Lucy pulled away and grabbed his face, trying to see him, "It's too dark and I can't see you."

"What are you saying, Lucy?" Natsu asked in confusion, dread started to cover him like a wet blanket.

Lucy frowned, "Turn on the lights, Natsu." When he didn't move an inch she raised her voice higher, "Turn on the lights!"

"Lucy… the lights are on."

Silence loomed over them for a moment, "What…?" Lucy choked; she clenched the sheets tightly in her hands.

"No… this can't be! Turn on the damn lights!" Lucy screamed with her hands in her hair. She grabbed a vase that was placed near her and threw it across the room. The vase made a loud crash as it met with the hard floor, shattering into tiny splinters.

Natsu swore softly under his breath, he covered his face exasperatedly and turned away as Lucy started to sob. "I'm so sorry, Lucy," Natsu whispered, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

Lucy didn't reply and brought her knees close to herself; she clamped her mouth and shut her eyes, trying to quiet down her sobs.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

"You didn't tell me that something… like that could happen!" Natsu whispered furiously, he was having a hard time trying to keep his voice down outside the infirmary.

The healer merely shrugged, "The magic flow in her body must have been disrupted with the sudden changes. It sometimes happens to mages with a strong magic flow. The flow might have changed direction and caused her… to lose her sight."

Natsu gritted his teeth and glared at him, "Why didn't you tell me?! I thought she would only not be able to use her magic as before."

"What?"

Natsu whipped around to find an angry looking Lucy, "What did you say about my magic?" He faltered for a moment; he wasn't able to form the right words, "Wait, Lucy!" Natsu grabbed her arm but she shook it off.

"Leave me alone," Lucy said, "Just… leave me alone." She turned away and walked back to her room that was located at the end of the hallway. She gingerly put her hand out and traced it along the wall.

Natsu bit his lower lip and watched as Lucy slowly made her way to her room.

"It must have slipped my mind," The healer replied to his question belatedly as he watched the scene.

Natsu clenched his fist and swung it at the healer, the impact of it was enough to make him topple backward.

"You bastard."

* * *

"Lucy."

"No."

"Please, don't be like this," Natsu begin solemnly, he walked towards her bed and leaned towards her.

Lucy turned her head away, "Natsu… I'm blind and I can't even use my magic properly. I…I should have just…died," she bent her head ashamedly.

Natsu growled, "Don't say that," he sat on her bed and grabbed her wrists; the bed creaked loudly under his added weight.

"Never say that."

Lucy didn't say anything, instead big crystal-like tears rolled down on her cheeks. Natsu felt like something was tearing at him.

He leaned a bit more closely and licked the tears of her cheeks. It tasted salty and sad.

"I can't even see you," Lucy whispered. Natsu dragged her closer to himself, his chin touching the top of her forehead. They stayed like that for a few minutes of silence until Natsu spoke again.

"You don't need to see me. Feel me."

Natsu let go of her and lifted her lips, he traced her lips with a trembling finger, "Don't see. Just feel."

He leaned in, letting their lips meet against each other. Natsu prodded at her closed lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Lucy opened her mouth, letting him devour her.

Lucy ran her fingers through his spiky hair as they kissed; she clung onto him tighter than usual. Natsu licked his lip as he pulled away; he pushed her down and kissed her neck, her collarbone, and her ear.

Lucy shivered and pulled him closer; she was letting his love for her and her love for him drown her sadness, "Natsu… I love you."

Natsu mumbled something she couldn't hear in response, his pupils were getting dilated. He unbuttoned her shirt as his eyes scanned her bare, porcelain-like body then to her face. He reached out and caressed her cheek gently.

"I love you too."

* * *

"A hundred and thirteen steps to the guild from your house, okay?"

Lucy nodded, trying to remember the number. They had been roaming around the town, counting steps. The grocery store was sixty four steps and the bookstore fifty seven.

Natsu was more than willing to do all of her errands but Lucy insisted that she couldn't live like this forever. She was also thinking of buying a walking stick. It was to help her get around the town better.

"Go back to your house, I'll keep watch from behind," Natsu said.

Lucy nodded again and retraced her steps, "One… two… three…"

Natsu walked a few meters behind her because Lucy didn't like when Natsu stuck too close whenever she tried to walk by herself. But he was just worried. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"Sixty… sixty one… sixty two."

People were staring at her; Natsu had to fight down the urge of burning them. He just wished they would quickly go on with their business and leave. They were really annoying.

"Hundred and twelve… hundred and thirteen!" Lucy exclaimed as she completed her final step. She walked forward and fumbled around for the door. When she found it, she rummaged in her pockets; looking for the key.

The key fell out and landed on the floor with a clink. Natsu bent down and picked it up without hesitation, he handed it to her.

He was unable to resist hugging her when she took the key from his hands with a forlorn expression.

"You did a great job."

* * *

"He won't spend time with me anymore," Happy whined. He sat on the floor and clutched his fish like it would comfort him.

Lisaana looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry Happy but Lucy needs him more." She glanced at Mirajane who was watching Happy with a sad expression on her face.

"Maybe… we should talk to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Natsu's in a fragile state right now. And besides, what would we tell him? To leave Lucy alone for his own sake? When she's crippled for life?"

Mirajane stepped forward and slapped her across the face, "Don't say crippled!"

Lisaana fell back a few steps and regarded her sister with a hurt expression on her face, "I was just stating the truth."


End file.
